


Stop Thinking

by srvv04



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srvv04/pseuds/srvv04
Summary: "I'm not always mad." The finger on his jaw gave him a poke to his brow. "I'm just thinking.""well stop thinking."-Not Beta'd and English is not my strongest language, so If I have mistakes, sorry not sorry?





	Stop Thinking

Without the body suit, everything felt so different. Without the mask, everything looked so different. Without the things that defined him as a servant of darkness, everything felt... Wrong. Yet, the look of determination and love from the young brunette always stayed the same. The words of encouragement and hope were always the same. The hands that held onto him and carefully pulled him toward the light, they were always the same. The sensations filled the empty shell he called his heart. Though Vanitas would always disagree saying he was just darkness with a form. But that didn't stop the continous flood that drowned his body into this feeling of bliss, of safety and security that the brunette showered him with. Heck, even Ventus gave him feelings of warmth and safety. Vanitas sighed, the thoughts in his mind whirling around like a hurricane.

  


A sudden weight on his lap made Vanitas jump from his thinking. He looked up to see his face. No, not his face. Rather the face he borrowed. He hated it, seeing himself full of the happiness he never truely experienced. Calloused fingers poked the center of his brows. A silent message: "why are you mad?".

  


Vanitas only continued to stare into orbs of blue. Was he mad? He didn't know anymore. He felt too many emotions when he joined them, it was hard to control at first, but with Sora and Ven's help, he spitted Unversed less and less. 

  


He felt Sora shift on his lap, clearly unhappy with him not noticing his presence.  
"Hey, how long are you gonna stay like that?" Sora asked. 

  


Arms wrapped around the brunette's waist as he muttered an apology. He breathed in the scent of the ocean and citrus, strong yet soothing. He felt Sora chuckle and move closer, sitting himself right on top. His head was pulled upward as Sora kissed him.

  


Vanitas hummed, letting Sora take the lead. His grip tightening as Sora deepened the kiss, tilting his head as they continued to taste each other. A shiver went up his spine as the brunette decided to grind his hip. Such a tease, Vanitas could feel him chuckle. They disconnected, catching their breath a trail of saliva still keeping them connected. Sora grinned as he licked some of it and kissed him again. "Still mad?" 

  


"I don't know." Vanitas replied with a huff. His chest rising as he tried to breathe. He looked at Sora, wondering how someone so beautiful and amazing could ever want to be involved with him.

  


Sora's laugh was like bells on the highest tower, ocean waves that crash onto the beach, a sound that was just... So, Sora. And Vanitas wanted to have it on replay as long as he was still living. "Take this dumb face mask off, its hard to kiss you with it on." Sora pulled on the strings, removing it from each ear and stuffing it in his pocket. "You know how I hate it when you hide."

  


Vanitas smirked "Ha, didn't want my gorgeous looks to outdo yours." he leaned in again, tracing kisses on the smaller mans collar bone.

  


"We look exactly the same." Sora said, grabbing Vanitas head, making them see eye to eye. There it was again, Vanitas thought, that look. The same look of love and determination he saw when they reacquainted themselves after the battle. When they were in Yen Sid's tower and no one wanted trusted him. Sora trying to get his attention everyday and smiling when he finally got him to talk. Sora pulling him around and showing him rooms and places he's already been to. Sora only ever looked at him like he was a normal being, not the servant of darkness or killer he was. He smiled at the memory. 

  


"But, you're definitely more good looking, even if you always look mad." Sora said, tracing his fingers on the raven heads jaw.

  


"I'm not always mad." The finger on his jaw gave him a poke to his brow. "I'm just thinking."

  


"well stop thinking."

  


It was Vanitas' turn to laugh. Sora shifted once more trying to look pissed but ended up with a pout. "If I stop thinking, then we'll really be the same." He fixed Sora on his lap, arms now caressing his back. Sora's wrapping around his neck. "but that wouldn't be so bad, right?" he raised a brow.

  


Sora gave hims a flash of that trademark smile "Of course not!" He bounced a bit. "That means we could switch places whenever Terra and Aqua call for training!" 

  


Vanitas only laughed harder.


End file.
